


i'll wear one for you

by permink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, im sorry, kuroo is handsome in suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permink/pseuds/permink
Summary: Kenma had always thought Kuroo looked handsome in suits.





	

Kenma had always thought Kuroo looked handsome in suits, even if he hated them.

He remembered on their first date, he had turned up on his door step in a suit and a single red rose.

He donned a classic black suit.

'I thought you hated suits' Kenma had said.

Kuroo blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

'I do, but i'll wear one for you.'

Kenma smiled and kissed him gently.

* * *

He remembered the ball. 

Kenma's family friend had invited him and a +1 to the ball. And of course, he had to invite Kuroo. Who else?

He drove to his house, and rang the doorbell. 

Kuroo opened the door, wearing a suit that fit his slim figure perfectly. His tie was a dark red, matching Kenma's own.

He looked amazing, and Kenma's heart pounded in his chest.

'Don't you hate suits?' Kenma raised an eyebrow, gesturing towards the formal wear.

'I do, but i'll wear one for you' Kuroo said cheekily, before pulling the boy close to his chest.

* * *

He remembered when Kuroo surprised him.

'Kuro, you know i hate surprises.'

'I know, kitten, but trust me, okay?'

The car pulled to a stop, and the blindfold was lifted from his eyes.

'Ta-da'

Kenma took it all in.

The beautiful lights dimly lighting the walls, the soft clinks of cutlery and quiet murmur of voices. 

It was beautiful.

But the best thing of all was the glass roof, with starlight pouring down and softly illuminating Kuroo's face. The starlight made his skin glisten and eyes twinkle. 

Then, he noticed the dark navy blue suit Kuroo was wearing.

He was beautiful.

'Kuro, you wore a suit? I thought you hated them.'

'I do, but i'll wear one for you.'

* * *

Now, it was different. 

Kuroo wore a sleek black suit, accentuating all the right places and making his teary eyes stand out.

'Kuroo, don't you hate suits?' Kenma thought to himself sadly, as he watched down on his crying love walking away from the grave.

And, even though he knew Kuroo didn't hear him, he could hear oh so clearly what he would've said if he had.

 

'I do, but i'll wear one for you.'

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i didn't mean to  
> so long story short kuroo wore a suit to kenma's funeral.


End file.
